The Eye of the Ladybug
by marichatgotsmacked
Summary: Ringing sounds go through her head as she falls to the ground, and a couple more gunshots are heard. Black corners soon seep into the middle and murderous screams are heard fading as eyelids close. Marinette wakes to see both of her parents' corpses lying lifelessly. A pair of red earrings with black polka dots lie beside her dead father, faintly glowing. Immortal AU


**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug (I wish)**

 **The Eye of the Ladybug**

 **Chapter One: Origins**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was born immortal and will always still be immortal.

Her immortality came from an experiment new researchers and doctors had been producing at the time period of her mother's pregnancy.

The idea originated from Paris and making it where doctors checked due dates for mothers in the called families and families to ask of approval if they could test on their child after they deliver. Again went down to the list to see a new name, Dupain-Cheng.

Soon later after hours of convincing, the family decided to give it a try. Researchers wanted her child to be the first subject of testing their machine.

The machine's purpose was to see if there was any extraordinary development between newborns who went through the machine and newborns who weren't.

When the time came for Sabine Dupain-Cheng to deliver her first-born, she wanted to go back on her decision but couldn't.

They were extremely forceful in their persuasion on their experiment.

Moments later, a raven haired child had been layed in Sabine's arms.

Sabine and her husband only had minutes with their child before the experiment started.

Suddenly, everything was a blur. One moment a precious child was in her arms and the next was in a machine that malfunctioned like god knows what. It all started with a spark in the control panel, then causing her only child getting electrocuted.

She tried and tried to get her baby out, they immediately shut off the power and quickly approached the child.

Their eyes widened to see a baby with bouncing electricity off of them, and snow-like skin coated in freckles with silver like hair and piercing bluebell eyes.

Fifteen years later, a freckled teenage girl was playing piano beside her father and cracking jokes all over the place.

This was 15 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This was the Marinette who went to bed early, waking up minutes before the sunrise had risen. The one who was a prodigious in classical music. Having her hobbies like designing, creating professional realistic art, playing beautiful music on her violin, and much more.

She still had her snow-like skin covered in freckles with silver like hair and electrifying bluebell eyes. The experiment caused her hair to switch colors between silver, red, and raven hair and eyes would change to different colors from her emotions. Her hair was always in pigtails that framed her face.

The experiment also caused powers including running as fast as the speed of light, she had electricity reflecting off of her if she didn't make the effort to hide it, she could read/control/feel minds without touching. Visions of the future would come at her at unexpected times, causing her to faint. Controlling elements were mastered as she grew. Blades at her own fingertips came align too as she developed.

Her and her parents discovered that any sort of metal or silver was a weakness of hers causing her to scream bloody murder uncontrollably. She would feel as if her ears were bleeding and tearing off. If she came in contact with it, she would get burned incredibly badly where it was detrimental for her.

Her parents were very open minded about her needs. They gave away all their metals and silver objects. They tried their very best to make it as livable as possible for her.

She was very put together in the way she looked and she was never one to be all over the place in her thinking process.

She would make breakfast-in-bed for her loving parents on weekends or through times they needed it. Her father was very encouraging and was with her through hard moments. She learned how to play classical instruments from him since he was a piano player. Music and designing were her passions. He was optimistic and his sense of humor came from horrible puns and jokes. Her mother exposed her to baking and hobbies that she now takes on. She was very considerate and understanding of people and to Marinette.

It was her parents' goal to open up a bakery for all of Paris to come and enjoy. Marinette had so many of the positive traits her parents had. To sum it up, she was often prepared for anything that came her way.

Except for that night.

She and her parents were out on the Parisian streets, cracking jokes and looking at the dark sky.

It was the perfect summer night with all the lights in Paris gleaming at different distances. The summer breeze hitting their faces with delight. Marinette felt at ease in this moment.

As they kept walking while still cracking some jokes and talking about dreams and what they aspire to be, a male in a dark coat with a purple object that was lustrous on his coat showed up from the corner of an alley in front of them came closer to them. Marinette felt immediately uneasy from the site of this guy and was hurting in her heart.

"Maman, Papa, we need to turn around," she whispered

They looked confused for second then saw what she meant. They spun around and started leaving after they got the memo.

The male that was following them sped up and started jogging and so did they. He sped up with knife in hand. Marinette felt energy emptying out of her from the presence of this mysterious cloaked male.

She slowed down from being drained and her parents propped her up on their shoulder and hurried as he came closer. She saw a blood-thirsty smile creeping onto his face as he came into the light.

Before she could prevent it, he threw his knife at her father and heard outbursts of screams echoing onto the streets of Paris. The man quickly rushed to place a hand onto her father's mouth to muffle any more sound coming from it.

Her mother went to attack the man full-force but to be only cut short by him turning around with a gun in his hand. He shot at her leg and she collapsed onto the cold ground of the alley clutching it.

The shot echoed in Marinette's head and the scene of her parents went over and over again.

This person, whoever he is, is draining her faster and faster by the second.

As he approaches her, ringing sounds get more miserable and painful, she screams out of pain. It feels as if her ears are bleeding, leaving her defenseless. She feels a presence right in front of her and looked up dreadfully at the existence of this man.

A hand was felt at the roots of her hair being tugged forcefully causing her to be dragged.

The last thing she saw was the butterfly like pin on his dark coat.

She felt a forceful swing to the head from the bricks behind her.

Ringing sounds become more prominent and go through her head as she falls to the ground, yells are let out, and another couple gunshots is heard. Black corners soon seep into the middle and murderous screams are heard fading as eyelids close.

Hours later, Marinette slowly stirs after feeling her head throb and abruptly falls to her side. She immediately clutches her side in despair and is left questioning why her side is hurting deeply while being on an uncomfortably cold surface. Then she flutters her eyes open in realization of the situation. Her eyes dart to the other side and widen as she sees the pools of blood coming from her parents' corpses.

She stressfully crawled over to their corpses and flipped them over to see their faces and howls and yells at the site of her parents.

She instantly checked the exits of the alley to see if anyone was out, but it was awfully too early for anyone to be out.

She looked at her parents once more, and saw a pair of red earrings with black polka dots lie beside her dead father, faintly glowing.

 **Author's Note: Well, as we are getting more and more chapters, they will be longer and have better grammar. The idea was inspired from the comic for Ladybug. This also my very first fanfic I wrote. I had the idea back in my math period at school and thought that it would be cool to write a fanfic of my idea!**

 **Please submit reviews of what you think,**

 **I would love to get criticism as an aspiring writer!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
